


A Reprieve

by thesilvergoddess



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilvergoddess/pseuds/thesilvergoddess
Summary: A lull in the fighting and conflict to stave off despair. Finding comfort in each other's arms.





	A Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to a micro-fic writing prompt on tumblr with a Harry/Karrin pairing using the word saccharine, so? Have fun?

Karrin watched him, half-asleep and half-wondering when he would wake up enough to come at her again. 

They were getting up toward middle-aged, but there was something to be said for Harry’s stamina. He hadn’t ever exactly been Mr. Go And Work Out, but she guessed that the whole Winter Knight thing really made him change some of his habits. 

She wasn’t really excited to wait until he woke up, but she could appreciate him this way in a way she couldn’t normally do when he was awake. He’d pull her around into a kiss or drape his massive body on her like she wasn’t the equivalent to a chihuahua next to a doberman or they would make the sweetest (or the nastiest) love. When he slept, though, she could just see him for who  _B_ he was. A complete goober with a license to kill and a very fucked up past. 

She brushed some of his hair out of his face and smiled to herself. He’d chide her for fussing over him if he were awake. 

They were definitely making up for lost time with how much they locked themselves in their room, and they even invested in a much bigger bed for both of them. At first, Karrin thought it was a little strange to have Harry back like he was, but she decided that she didn’t care enough to keep putting him off. That had taken him dying and coming back for her to realize that, but hey, better late than never. 

He started moving a little the way he did just before he woke up, and Karrin wondered if she’d woken him up by her doting and fussing.  _About damn time_ , she thought to herself, though.

Harry rolled over to face her and tilted his forehead down to hers. “How long was I out?”

Karrin shrugged. “Not long, but long enough.”

He laughed and pulled her closer to him. She’d spent so many nights alone wondering what it would be like to be pressed against Harry Dresden’s naked body, and it was way better than her sad, alone, horny mind had come up with. 

He kissed her, and she let him. She let herself get as lost as she ever did when he kissed her. She’d wanted to get lost in it for so long now… 

Karrin found herself twining her fingers in his hair and pushing herself harder against his body with the sudden fear she occasionally had. The fear he might disappear.

He didn’t fight her, though, and she was glad. He knew about these fears. He knew about everything. And  _she_  knew about everything. That was something they’d promised each other. 

The feeling passed, and Karrin found herself a little less… intent on what she had her mind on earlier, but Harry was quick to start her up again by propping up over her and trying to make eye contact with her. It was so easy to do now. It had been a  _bitch_  that first time, and they avoided it for a while after, but… now? Now, it was as easy as if they’d always done it. As if there weren’t some weird magic peering into the deepest depths of a person that had tainted the experience. 

“You okay?” he asked. 

She nodded, and that was all he needed to lean down and kiss her again but with a different feel than before. This was much more… hungry. Much more needy. Not in a scary-Winter-Knight kind of way. More of a I’ve-Gone-Without-For-Too-Many-Years-Holy-Shit kind of way. 

He stopped suddenly and spoke, his lips still brushing against hers as he spoke, “Karrin, you know that I love you, right?”

“What’s with the saccharine bullshit?” she asked with a little laugh, but then, she saw he was being serious. “I know, Harry. You know I love you, right?”

He answered with another kiss and held himself over her, but she pushed him to the side and onto his back. He looked at her like she was the world and the sun and the moon and the stars. It felt… good to have someone look at her that way. 

Karrin rolled onto Harry with a grin she knew was as goofy as his was and kissed him again, feeling much more in control. The height difference was a hell of a thing to hack when they first started getting together, but now, they had a few things they could do that worked rather well, this included. 

He touched her delicately at first, and she pushed his hands against her body as if to say “I won’t break,” and he obliged by letting his short nails scratch at her back in a tease and making her sigh against his lips. Every touch sent another wave of warmth through her, and every movement of him underneath her made her more eager - more impatient. But she knew he was the master of the patience game. He would push her until-

Harry sat up, carrying Karrin forward with him and breaking her train of thought, and smiled as she whined from the motion. Her heart pounded in her ears, and she halfway wanted to call it quits for the night though they were both too randy to function too well. But she waited just long enough for him to lean her back against his legs, which stretched out her hips and knees a good deal, and he kissed her from her navel to her neck and pulled out a good variety of sounds from her. Every kiss on her exposed body made her shiver a little more intensely than the last, and she didn’t  _want_  to wait for delayed gratification. She wanted him  _now_.

He kissed her neck devoutly, pulling her up again, closely and intimately into his arms. “I want you, Karrin…”

Karrin moaned softly against Harry’s neck as he moved her again. She didn’t know how to feel about having so little control over the situation, but she was really quite happy about it, if she spared the brain cells to process more than “Me horny.”

He pulled back just enough to look at her again with his dark eyes, and she nodded - another silent thing between them that had grown out of so many days locked in the house. 

She, as much as he, lowered herself, and with the pressure of feeling him against her and  _in_  her, her eyes fluttered closed, and another soft moan escaped her lips, which Harry caught fervently. 

This was something relatively new for the two of them, and they paused a few times, breaking the rhythm to laugh breathlessly and to bump heads, but they pushed against one another in tandem, drawing out everything from one another that they could. 

A sigh of her own. 

A quiet noise of his.

A swear of hers. 

A curse of his. 

Building and building in symphonic harmony until they gripped each other with white knuckles, voices boarding on a yell or a scream.  _Pushing_ each other to their limits. 

“Karrin, I-”

And she kissed him, pushing herself against him harder, feeling him everywhere she was, and the shuddering breath in her mouth coupled with the sudden erratic movement sent her over the edge, and she threw back her head with a momentary ecstatic scream of something she couldn’t remember in the crashing of waves. It might have been his name. It might have just been “fuck” over and over. Either way, they collapsed together, sweaty and more tired than they’d been before. 

Neither spoke for a time, letting one another catch their breaths. 

“I might not have another in me…” Harry laughed. 

Karrin loved that laugh. It wasn’t a common thing. 

“Hey,” she said, kissing him. “That’s okay. That wasn’t bad.”

“Not bad!” he said with mock revulsion in his voice. “I rate that at  _least_ a six out of ten.”

Karrin couldn’t stop herself from laughing. “Yeah, six. Right.”

Another minute passed between them only filled with tracing aimless patterns on one another’s skin. 

“Hey, Karrin?”

“Yes, big doofus?”

“Can I actually get some sleep now? I’ve got like… so much murder to do tomorrow or whatever.”

She kissed him again and rolled over, pulling the covers around her naked shoulders. “Yeah, come spoon me.”


End file.
